The Detective and the Master of Death
by I. H. Scribe
Summary: Sherlock's plan goes wrong and he meets the Master of Death, who's a little annoyed at being locked in a casket by death, again.


Fandoms: Harry Potter, Sherlock

Characters: Harry Potter, Sherlock Holmes, John Watson

Prompt: Master of Death(Harry) and Sherlock. St. Barts when Sherlock jumps.

Prompt Made By: XxPandaBearxX

Disclaimer: I don't own the following series(es) or any character(s) that follow, and unless _I. H. Scribe_ is listed after _Prompt Made By_ chances are I don't own the idea for this story either.

* * *

Being the Master of Death wasn't nearly as fun as the people who read the story of _The Three Brothers_ had probably thought.

Reason one, Death was endless. Meaning the Master of Death had to be too. Watching everyone he loved grow old and die while he never aged past his prime (age 26 was his best guess but he hadn't really been paying attention at the time) wasn't fun.

Reason two, Life was _not_ endless. Eventually all life in the universe died out and Life had to move to a new universe to create new life. Naturally, Death followed. Meaning the Master of Death was forced to follow as well.

Reason three, Death was, understandably, not happy about having a Master. Meaning, while he dragged Harry from universe to universe, he (occasionally she, but usually he) had a habit of locking Harry in a funeral casket and sending it out at the beginning of the new universe to land somewhere.

Reason four, Harry's casket didn't always land on Earth. Being stranded in a country where you didn't speak the main language was nothing compared to being stranded on a planet where bright blue creatures spoke in chirps and bubbles.

Reason five, even when Harry's casket _did_ land on Earth, the ones that opened weren't always the type of people Harry wanted to know. The last one had been a man named Wade Wilson and, while they did get along at first, it hadn't ended well for either of them.

Reason six, trying to give Death an order (like for instance "Stop locking me in caskets.") is like trying to give a cat an order. If they don't ignore it, they will cause you pain. Harry's probably the only person in any universe that survived having their head shoved up their own ass. (Adding "please." to the sentence only made Death ask him to hold still while she did it.)

Luckily, Harry had mastered a few abilities that gave him a little more freedom of movement while his physical body was stuck in the casket, which made it a lot easier in getting someone else to let him out. He only needed to find the right, recently deceased, desperate person to make a deal with.

* * *

"What happened?" Sherlock mused aloud. The plan had been perfect. He would have only been injured in the slightest, capable of moving out of sight before John caught up to his 'body' on the ground. But now…he was standing over his own body while everyone else around him was frozen in place.

"You jumped off a rooftop, you idiot. What do you think happened?"

Sherlock turned to face the owner of the voice. Sherlock could see through him to the building and people behind him. "Who are you?"

"Name's Harry. And you, deary, are dead."

"I shouldn't be."

"That's what they all say. Lucky for you, I found you before Death came to take your soul."

"How is that lucky?

"Because I can send you back to life."

"How?"

"No idea. I just do it. I don't really think about it or how it works."

"What's the catch?"

"I can only make it last a week from this side. You'll have to come find me in the living world to make it permanent."

"Why?"

"Because I'm desperate to get out of the casket I'm in and you're desperate to return to life. Or you will be once you realize Moriarty kills everyone you care about once your gone."

"Moriarty's dead."

"No he's not."

"What do you mean he's not? He blew his brains out!"

"With his _own_ _gun_," Harry replied, rolling his eyes. "You had an elaborate plan to survive if you were forced to jump. Don't you think he had one just like it? Look."

They floated upwards to see on top of the roof of the hospital, and sure enough, three men were paused in the middle of helping Moriarty get up.

"And this is what happens if you stay dead," Harry said, placing a hand over Sherlock's face

Visions passed through Sherlock's eyes at top speed – Mycroft and John tortured and killed, Lestrade and Mrs. Hudson dead, Moriarty laughing, a city burning with – was that lava?

"Yeah okay, that last one was from a movie with Tommy Lee Jones in it, but you get the picture right? You die, everyone dies, Moriarty wins, and world goes caput, before I even get to experience it."

"What casket?"

"The one Death stuck me in. You can relax; I'm not evil. He just doesn't like me."

"Where is it? Why can't you get out yourself?" Harry tapped the side of Sherlock's head and he suddenly knew exactly where to find Harry's casket.

"Death charmed the damn casket so I can't open it from the inside."

"How do you usually get out?"

"Generally by waiting for someone to open the bloody casket, but the people in this universe have been rather slow, and I'm _bored_ of waiting."

"I get you out and I stay alive."

"That's the deal."

"Fine."

Harry grinned. "Just remember deary, you only have a week. _One_ week. Open my casket and let me out, or you die and the future I showed you comes to pass."

Sherlock felt himself being pulled back into his body as time un-paused around him.

* * *

The movie Harry refers to is Volcano, unless there are any other Tommy Lee Jones movies about a city being burnt by lava. And no John, sorry.

As always, I am accepting prompts, however, I am not accepting prompts through reviews. If you wish to give me a prompt, please see the Accepting Prompts section of my profile for instructions. Thank you.

I. H. Scribe


End file.
